The Animal Within
by DrowsyPoet
Summary: The wolf in Danny isn't easily satisfied.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't uncommon to find Carmilla in Danny's room at the Summer Society house. Sometimes when Laura was in class, or Carmilla was supposed to be in class, she'd wander over to Danny's room, usually climb in through the window, and then lounge on Danny's bed, waiting for the ginger to return to her room. This particular afternoon, Carmilla climbed up to Danny's third floor bedroom window and found that the redhead was already there.

"Hey!" Danny said very enthusiastically, practically launching herself into a sitting position. Carmilla raised an eyebrow

"Hey, Beansprout." She climbed all the way into the window and sat on Danny's desk "Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" she was. Carmilla had both Danny and Laura's schedules memorized, and according to said schedule, Danny was supposed to be in her Russian lit class, which was ending in 25 minutes. 25 minutes that Carmilla was planning to spend on Danny's bed… possibly lounging in cat form… or _Catmilla_ as Danny liked to call her.

"Oh…" Danny said, laughing awkwardly. "Yep." Carmilla furrowed her brows, sensing the redhead's discomfort with the current situation "Yeah, I wasn't feeling too well… decided to take a nap instead." That was _very_ unlike Danny. Carmilla knew that Danny prided herself in taking everything seriously, and she was extremely passionate about her studies.

"Okaaay." Carmilla drawled out, obviously not buying it. Danny cleared her throat and gave her girlfriend a very unconvincing grin.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" If anyone else said it the question probably would have sounded rude, but it was just how Danny was.

"Oh, I was just going to wait for you to get back from class and ask if you wanted to go this concert thing tonight. " Something was definitely amiss

"Oh yeah, sounds good" she said, clearing her throat for what seemed like the billionth time. Her cheeks were obviously a much darker shade of pink than they normally were, and Carmilla could hear her heartbeat pounding quite a few BPM above her usual sitting heartrate. The room smelled very… Carmilla smirked, finally recognizing what was going on with her girlfriend.

"Well I'll be by around six o'clock then to pick you up. I'll see you later," she stood up from her seat on Danny's desk "I'm going to go for a run." Danny nodded. Carmilla slinked over to the bed and pressed a lingering kiss on Danny's cheek before smirking down at the ginger once more.

"Okay, bye." Danny said hoping it didn't sound like she was too terribly eager for Carmilla to leave. She watched carefully as Carmilla started climbing out of the window. Once she had descended out of sight Danny flopped back down on her pillows, sighing in relief. It was an entire week later before that they found themselves in an oddly similar situation. Carmilla decided, for once, to walk into the Summer Society house through the front door and actually climb the stairs to Danny's room, knocked politely and waiting for the other girl to answer. Danny came to the door a few long minutes later, wearing sweats and a sports bra, looking both flustered and flushed. "Hey." She said with a grin, sounding slightly breathless. Carmilla smirked

"Hey. Do you want to grab dinner with Laura and me?" Danny nodded, opening the door so that Carmilla could come into her room. She had one of the few single rooms in the Society's house, mainly because she actually held a real position and was therefore important enough to have her own room, which Carmilla, Laura, and Danny have been extremely thankful for on many different occasions, especially since Danny had a king sized bed verses the two singles in Carmilla and Laura's room. The scent of Danny's arousal hit Carmilla hard as she entered the room, causing the smirk on Carmilla's face to grow.

"When did you want to go?" Danny asked, busying herself by walking around, grabbing a few towels and her shower stuff from various places all around her room, and looking everywhere but at Carmilla. Carmilla flopped onto Danny's insanely comfortable bed, and propped herself up on her elbows so that she could watch the other girl move about.

"Hmm, well Laura's taking a shower now, we can just swing back by the dorm to get her and then head to the diner." There was a small diner a few blocks away from Silas that they'd accidentally stumbled upon after a Zeta party and had ended up liking a lot. Their chocolate chip cookies had quickly become Laura's favorite thing and Danny had to admit that their rare steak was fantastic. So, the diner became their local place. Danny was usually pretty excited to go, but right now she seemed almost… annoyed at the prospect of having to go anywhere really.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower then." Carmilla nodded, having no intention of leaving her spot on Danny's bed. Danny slowly finished gathering everything that she needed and then disappeared into the bathroom that was attached to her room. As soon as the shower started running Carmilla reached her hand over the side of the bed and stuck it between the mattress and the box spring, her hand wandering around for what she suspected may be hidden in there. She quickly found what she was looking for, and smirking to herself, she tucked it into the inside pocket on her favorite leather jacket and stood, going up to the bathroom door and knocking.

"I'm headed back to the dorm," she called through the bathroom door. She could already smell Danny's shampoo wafting through the door. She hated admitting that she loved the way Danny smelled. Laura had found her once cuddling an article of Danny's clothing after a nightmare and had graciously agreed to never **ever** mention it to another living soul. **Especially** not Danny. Carmilla shook her head trying to get the smell of Danny out of her head. "So just come over when you're done and we'll head there together." She heard Danny's muffled yes of agreement through the door and turned to make her way to the window. She climbed down the side of the building with ease and then made it back to room 307 in record time. She had to show her find to Laura. Carmilla opened the door, a smirk on her face. The sound of the shower being turned off greeted her. Laura came out of the bathroom a moment later, a towel still in her hair

"Where's Danny?" She asked, drying off her hair.

"She's taking a shower, she'll be here in a bit, but you'll never guess what I found in Danny's room." Laura gave her a disapproving look

"First of all you shouldn't be snooping through Danny's stuff... Second of all, what is it?" Carmilla smirked, pulling the item she's taken from Danny's room out of her jacket pocket. Laura's mouth flew open, eyes widening

"Is that what I think it is?" Carmilla nodded smugly

"If you think it's a bright pink... *Ahem*... **_adult_** toy, then yes. Looks like Beansprout has been doing the dirty, if you will, without us." Laura's cheeks were tinted pink.

"I can't believe you took that out of her room!" Laura whisper shouted at her "When do you think she'll notice?" Carmilla shrugged

"Soon." She admitted. "I think she was using it when I went to her room like 15 minutes ago." Laura's blushed deepened at both the thought of Danny masturbation and almost being caught in the act by Carmilla.

"Oh my gods." She looked mortified for Danny. And in a few minutes Danny would look mortified for Danny.

"Hey guys," a voice came as the door opened. Carmilla turned towards the sound of Danny's voice, the bright pink vibrator still in her hand.

"Oh there you are." Carmilla said, using the vibrator to point at Danny. "We were just talking about you." Danny raised an eyebrow

"Is that mine?" Carmilla smirked, nodding as Laura buried her face in her hands chanting "oh my god" over and over again


	2. Chapter 2

"Yep" she replied. Popping the P. Danny took a step inside the room, closing the door behind her. She was torn between feeling embarrassed that Carmilla found her vibrator and angry that Carmilla found her vibrator. Laura surprised all of them by speaking up

"Do... Are you not... **_Satisfied_**?" She sounded wounded, like the fact that Danny masturbated kind of made her feel insecure.

"No! No, I totally am." Danny assured her quickly, taking a few long strides forward and sitting on the edge of Laura's bed, her eyes going back and forth between her two girlfriends. They didn't always have threesomes, sometimes it was just Danny and Laura, or Danny and Carmilla and Danny was certain that both Laura and Carmilla went at it pretty often, especially since they were roommates. So Danny received as well as gave a solid 2 or 3 orgasms a week to and from her girlfriends... But the wolf in her was nothing if not hard to please. "I am." She repeated " **but**... The wolf in me is, you know, an animal... And it has a lot of…" Danny paused, trying to control the blush that was creeping into her cheeks. " ** _Needs_**." Carmilla nodded in understanding, tossing the vibrator onto her own bed and moving to sit down next to Danny on Laura's bed. Laura dropped into her desk chair, swiveling around to face her girlfriends. Very true to herself, she had a lot of questions.

"How many orgasms do you need a week?" She asked. Danny blushed at that, not expecting Laura to make her share something quite so specific. Danny cleared her throat

"Well... It depends." Carmilla raised an eyebrow, prompting her to continue "well, if I get a good work out in and blow off some steam then I might just need one for the whole day... But most of the time it's like two."

"Two?" Laura asked. Danny nodded "A day?" Danny nodded, practically feeling Carmilla's smirk. Laura just seemed surprised.

"Do you... Like the vibrator more than being with one of us?" Danny shook her head furiously

"No way, but I know my appetite might be a little… **large** , so I try to make do with whatever happens naturally and then pick up the slack myself. I don't want to use you guys as like a way to get off or anything." Carmilla shifted next to her, draping herself across the tall ginger's lap.

"Well," she purred "I may not need to receive two orgasms a day, but I'm more than happy to give them." She assured Danny. Danny blushed a little as she wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist to keep her steady.

"I don't want you guys to feel like you have to constantly take care of me." She admitted. Carmilla brushed her lips against Danny's

"Really, it's no problem." Carmilla assured her. Laura nodded from her spot in the desk chair

"Yeah" she agreed "I wouldn't mind. And if there's some days that we're not into it, I guess you already have a plan B." Danny nodded, blushing slightly once more. Laura rolled over to Carmilla's bed, picking up the discarded vibrator. "I've never used one before..." She mentioned "are they...?"

"Amazing?" Danny supplied "yeah, they're awesome." There was a pause in conversation as Carmilla pressed a kiss to Danny's cheek and Laura experimentally turned the toy on "Do you want to try it?" Danny asked Laura nodded semi-shyly. Danny smirked and stood up, taking Carmilla with her and setting her down on her own bed. Danny drew Laura from her chair to stand in between the ginger's legs, initiating a deep kiss as Carmilla made quick work of her own shirt and then Danny's. Laura gasped as Danny bit her lip gently, using the gasp to slip her tongue inside of Laura's mouth. Carmilla's hands found Danny's hips, her nails digging in slightly as she pressed open mouthed kisses on the side of the ginger's neck that was exposed to her. Danny pulled away after a moment, moving to lie down on the bed. Laura reached out for Carmilla, capturing her lips. Danny propped herself up on both elbows, watching the display before her. She decided to remove her bra while they were busy, tweaking her own nipples as she watched intently. Laura's hands were on Carmilla's breasts, moving confidently. Laura was a whole different person in the bedroom... well, kind of. She was still super cute and pretty awkward, very awkward, but she owned her awkwardness in a way that both Danny and Carmilla found extremely hot. Danny unzipped her jeans, sliding a hand down her pants as she watched. She noticed that Laura had let go of the vibrator, letting it fall into the bed in favor of groping at Carmilla's body. Danny tugged on one of Laura's belt loops to remind her that she was very much still there. Laura pulled away from Carmilla and began ridding herself of her bra while Carmilla moved to straddle Danny, her mouth going straight to the ginger's chest. Danny groaned as Carmilla nipped hard. Laura stood from the bed and tugged her jeans off. Before rejoining her girlfriends, straddling Danny behind carmilla, her crotch pressed against Carmilla's ass. She moved Carmilla's dark wavy hair away from her neck, pressing kisses to the exposed skin, both hands coming around to squeeze her breast. Carmilla bent over slightly, kissing Danny again, one hand going behind her to take a firm grasp of Laura's ass. Danny's hands came to rest on the brunette's shapely hips, one knee coming up to press against the apex of her thighs. Carmilla gasped at the sensation. Danny pressed several kisses against her cheek

"Do you like that?" she said in a tone that was almost teasing.

"You know I do," her voice was lower. Laura moved from her position behind Carmilla to lie next to Danny, suddenly noticing the vibrator she's dropped into the bed. She picked it up and turned it back on, motioning for Carmilla to get off of Danny. The brunette complied and Danny eagerly tugged her jeans off, Laura quickly spread her long legs and settled between them, vibrator in hand. Danny smirked and lunged forward. Laura found herself on her back in less than a second, Danny tugging her jeans off. Danny hooked her finger in Laura's panties, but not pulling them down.

"Can I?" She almost always asked. Laura loved that. Carmilla and Danny were both so incredibly dominant, so passionate, so _intense_ , that it was nice to be reminded that she still had control and the ability to say no. She nodded vigorously

"Yes please." Laura breathed out. Danny tugged them down her legs and then threw the panties across the room, not giving a fuck where they landed. She settled herself between Laura's legs. She used her fingers first, running two of them up and down Laura's slick folds to make sure she was wet. Once a moan escaped the blonde's mouth Danny leaned forward to take a long lick with her tongue. Carmilla stood now, peeling off the tight leather pants that she'd been wearing. Laura grabbed at her waist, pulling her back onto the bed. Laura's hand found Carmilla's dripping heat just as Danny slipped a finger inside of her. Laura groaned in unison with Carmilla. Danny smiled, taking the vibrator in one hand and turning it on. She removed her fingers from Laura and applied a light amount of pressure to her clit with the vibrator. Laura let out a sound that neither Danny not Carmilla had heard from her before, a mix between a gasp a squeak, and a moan.

"Oh my gods" She breathed out. Danny propped herself up on an elbow so that she could see Laura's face

"Is this okay?" Laura nodded, her finger rubbing circles on Carmilla's clit. Danny moved to her knees, spreading her legs so she could easily slip one hand inside of her panties to touch herself as she continued to use the vibrator on Laura. Laura groaned, biting her lip almost hard enough to draw blood as Danny moved the vibrator against her, applying a bit more pressure. She pulled her hand away from Carmilla, causing her to growl.

"S-sa... Oh..." Her face was flushed. "Sit on my face." She got out. Carmilla did as she was told, positioning herself over Laura's face. Two warm hands hooked around her thighs, pulling her downwards as Laura's tongue delved inside of her. Carmilla groaned, one hand grabbing at the headboard for support. Danny rubbed herself harder at the sight of Laura eating Danny out. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought of a scene just like this before. Danny pulled her hand out of her own panties and lowered herself once more between Laura's legs, deciding to slowly enter Laura with the vibrator, her tongue finding the girl's clit. Laura moaned loudly against Carmilla's pussy. Danny worked the toy in and out, noticing how it was covered with juices. Her tongue ran circles around Laura's sensitive clit before flicking it. Laura groaned again, her hips jerking in time with the toy that was moving in and out of her. Her grip on Carmilla's thighs tightened the speed of her tongue also increasing. It was just a matter of time before one of them came. Laura was first, the sensation of both Danny's tongue and the vibrations inside of her combined with the sounds Carmilla was what pushed her over the edge. Carmilla lifted herself up as Laura jerked with the waves of her orgasm, letting her ride it out. Danny slowed the toy, her tongue still making sure sweeps. Laura finally gasped

"S-stop." Danny did as she was told, pulling the toy out of her girlfriend. Laura took a few deep breaths, her heart still pounding in her chest. When Carmilla moved to get off of her she gripped the brunette's thighs, pulling her back down again as her tongue went back to work. Carmilla was close. She put one of her hands on top of Laura's on her thigh, squeezing tightly. She tried to fight the urge but found herself grinding down on Laura's tongue, one hand rubbing at her own clit. She came with a loud growl, her hips jerking downwards into Laura's mouth. She gasped as Laura kept up her pace. After a moment longer she pulled up, and changed positions so she was lying on the bed, breathing hard though she didn't need to breathe at all. Laura turned to grin at her, her chin covered with the other girl's juices. She turned and wiped her face on the corner of a nearby pillow and sat up, noticing Danny at the other end of the bed had the vibrator down her underwear, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open slightly. Laura and Carmilla both watched intently for a moment before looking at each other. Carmilla smirked at her before crawling towards Danny. She tugged the redhead's panties off and settled between her long legs, taking the vibrator and beginning to use it. She found that it handled a bit different then she'd anticipated. She'd never actually used one before either. Danny said nothing, but put her hand over Carmilla's, guiding her motions. Carmilla watched intently for a few minutes and once Danny let go she kept the same motion going on, tweaking the redhead's nipples with her other hand. Laura joined a few minutes later, attaching her lips to Danny's. She came a few moments later, hands on her breasts, vibrator on her clit, fingers in her dripping heat. Gods was she glad Carmilla had such bad boundaries.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny woke up with her head resting on Carmilla's bare stomach, the brunette's black painted nails stroking through her hair, scratching gently at her scalp. She lifted her head, looking at Carmilla's face. Her eyes were closed, but she hummed to acknowledge the fact that Danny was awake. Laura was nowhere to be found, Danny was about to ask where she was when she remembered it was Monday and that she had class. Danny let out a large yawn and crawled up Carmilla's body, placing her head on the vampires covered chest. She'd put on a sports bra and boy shorts sometime while Danny was sleeping, while the redhead was still butt naked.

"Morning." Danny whispered. Carmilla buried her face in the other girl's hair.

"Morning." Images from last night were currently flooding Carmilla's mind. She was tempted to tease Danny about being horny already but decided against it. For all the crap she gave her, she really did love Danny, and if her werewolf-ness made her sexual appetite a bit relentless then so be it. They lounged a bit more, talking a little bit but mostly cuddling. Danny liked being the little spoon. A lot. Laura walked in a while later to find carmilla asleep, arm wrapped tightly around a drowsy Danny. They eventually all got up and headed over to the diner that they'd never made it to the night before. If it weren't for her growling stomach, Danny would have opted to stay in bed all day, but her actual appreciate was every bit as big as her sexual one, so out they ventured for food. Carmilla ordered a black coffee and some weird Danish thing that Laura thought wasn't nearly sweet enough, Laura got chocolate chip pancakes and a scrambled egg, and Danny got a double order of steaks and eggs consisting of a 24-oz ribeye and 4 eggs over medium with a healthy dose of cracked black pepper.

"What?" She asked around a mouthful at the look Laura was giving her. Laura shook her head, but continued to stare at her in somewhat shock as she took small bites of her own meal. She finished every last bite. Well, except for the forkful of her extra rare steak that carmilla snagged. Monday meant that Danny had papers to grade, so after a wonderful breakfast she bid goodbye to her girlfriends and headed to the small office she'd been given in the English building. A majority of the papers she graded were atrocious, mainly freshmen thinking that just because they'd read of mice and men that they were literary experts. A few classic read does not a writer make. After several hours of grading and reading and shaking her head in annoyance, Danny decided it was time for a break. She made her way to the small kitchen that was reserved for the professors and TAs and fixed herself a cup of coffee, groaning as she realized a familiar feeling was in her lower stomach and would soon be between her legs. She usually only found herself impossibly frustrated when she was alone in her dorm, or right after she got a good workout in. Workout. Danny finished her cup of coffee and filed away the papers she'd finished grading and headed back to the summer society house. She changed into shorts and a tank top and went on an intense run, managing two and a half miles before she called it quits. When she got back to her room Laura was waiting on her bed. Danny smiles at the present surprise.

"Hey, what's up?" Laura practically tackled Danny, arms going around her waist, standing on her tiptoes to kiss her cheek.

"I brought some stuff by for you." Danny pulled away from her

"I'm really sweaty." She said, wrinkling her nose. Laura shrugged with a smile

"Maybe you should take a shower while I grab the stuff?" Danny nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek belfry grabbing a change of clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. As soon as she head the shower running Laura sprang into action. Her backpack had several oranges, she'd noticed that Danny was out and knew that she'd be craving one soon. She also had Danny's vibrator that she'd left in room 307, a book carmilla said to borrow to her, and something that she'd picked up when she'd gone into town that day. She set them down on Danny desk and say down again. Danny's shower was quick and she reappeared a few moments later, sporting sweats and a summer society shirt, towel drying her hair. She froze when she noticed what was on the desk.

"Uh..." Laura quickly interjected

"We don't have to use it if you don't want to, I don't want to insult you or anything, or if you're not comfortable we can just cuddle, but I've been wanting to-" Danny cut her off

"No, that's... It's fine. Very fine actually, I'm just surprised. She picked up the strap on "where'd you get it?" Laura blushed

"There's a new sex shop on 9th." Danny nodded, feeling her mouth go dry. She stepped forward and sat next to Laura on her bed. Laura climbed into Danny's lap, kissing her passionately as the redheads hands reached out for her, one hand going around her waist as the other resting on her thigh. Danny's head was swimming with the way Laura was kissing her. It was filthy, there was a mix of nipping and sucking and then the honey haired girl was straight up licking into her mouth, swallowing her moans with ease as her hands wound in ginger hair. Danny was eased onto her back, one of Laura's knees between her legs, moving against her gently, just hard enough that she craved more. Laura lifted up suddenly, pulling her top over her head and then unfastening her bra, tossing it carelessly onto the wood floor of Danny's room. Danny sat up on her elbows, allowing Laura to remove her summer society shirt. There was no bra to rid her of, so Laura's mouth went straight to her breast, the redhead's own hands tangling in Laura's hair. Laura was a little rougher in bed than she'd originally assumed. Laura was fairly dominant, and while she bottomed happily, she was a DAMN good top, leaving Danny weak at the knees more often than she'd like to admit. Laura bit one of her nipples not so gently, rolling the other one between her thumb and forefingers, causing Danny to arch her back, throwing her hips forward and into Laura's waiting knee. She groaned at the pressure combined with Laura's lips trailing lower. Her pants were off in record time, leaving her bare and exposed to one of her two lovers. She scoffed at herself, surprised that her inner monologue would use the term "lover" it was so... Weird.

"Problem?" Laura asked, smiling at her, Danny but her lip, shaking her head no. Laura kissed her gently before pulling away and grabbing the strap on. Danny propped herself up, her brow forrowing in confusion as Laura stepped into the straps

"Wait... I thought I was going to use it on you?" Laura pulled the toy all the way up, fastening it snugly to her hips.

"Oh." She said, unaware of how the sight of her having the thick dildo strapped to her hips was effecting Danny "I was going to use it... Unless that's not okay." Danny shook her head

"Yes! I mean... That's fine." Laura smiled at her, crawling back on the bed and settling between Danny's impossibly long legs. She ran a finger through her folds, finding Danny completely soaked.

"You don't want me to... Make you suck it or anything do you?" Danny thought about it for a minute. She wasn't entirely opposed, but she was probably going to die if Laura wasn't inside of her in the next minute.

"Uh... Maybe later." She replied, taking the fake cock in her hands and guiding Laura's hips closer to her. Laura took the hint and positioned herself appropriately, grabbing one of Danny's lean thighs and placing it over her shoulder. She took the dildo in hand and guided just the tip it into Danny slowly. "Holyshitohmygods" Danny gasped out all at once." Laura stilled her hips, the hand leaving the dildo and going to the mattress on Danny's side to prop her up.

"Are you okay?" Danny's eyes were squeezed shut tightly.

"Yes." She breathed out "k-keep going." Laura did as she was told, pushing her hips forward slightly, easing the toy into Danny. She earned a loud moan from the redhead as she made the final thrust to make it all the way inside of her, their hips pressed together.

"Do you need a minute?" She asked. Danny's eyes opened to look at the tiny human between her legs. A devious smirk took over her lips as her hands went to Laura's ass, giving it a firm squeeze

"Fuck me." Laura did as she was told, moving her hips, slowly at first before finding a rhythm comfortable for the both of them. The bed springs squeaked slightly, blending with Danny's moans at nearly every thrust. The strap on was a little awkward, but Laura assumed from the sounds Danny was making along with the tight grip the ginger had in her bicep that she was doing all right. Danny's back arched off the bed as Laura repositioned her hips, rubbing a different spot with her new angle. Danny gasped, her grip on Laura's bicep tightening. Laura lifted Danny's other leg over her shoulder as well, leaning forward so her hip movement was up and down instead of back and forth. Danny seemed to like this new angle, her hand flying off of Laura's arm to her own mouth, biting her fist to keep quiet. Laura found that this position was a bit more comfortable for herself. She could see Danny's stomach muscles clenching, one of her tells when she was getting close. Laura was a little surprised since Danny usually had a good amount of endurance. Laura pulled out slowly, causing a pitiful whine to escape Danny. She pecked the ginger's lips and tugged at her hips.

"Turn around." She told her. Danny did as she was told, repositioning herself on her hands and knees. Laura put her hands on Danny's hips, noticing that due to their difference in height her hips were well below Danny's and there was no way she could comfortably fuck her in this position. Laura spread Danny's knees wider and pushed her down a bit, causing the redhead to lie on her stomach with her ass slightly raised. Laura slowly slid into her again, a loud groan meeting her first thrust.

"Fuck." Danny gasped. The dildo slid in and out of her with ease as Laura found a steady rhythm. "Harder." Laura added a bit more force to each thrust, causing the bed to move. Danny's fists dug into the sheet and her walls tightened around the toy, making it more challenging for Laura to move. Laura reached around and began rubbing Danny's clit to help her along.

"Come for me." She said simply. Danny arched her back a bit, and with one final stroke of her clit she came hard, gasping Laura's name and jerking hard as Laura continued to thrust, helping her ride out her orgasm. When Laura pulled out of her Danny turned over and flopped down on the mattress, out of breath. Laura too was winded since this was a bit more exercise than the occasional walk she went on with carmilla in cat form. She briefly thought that maybe she could consider doing this as her regular cardio since Danny also benefitted greatly.

"Was that okay?" Laura asked, carefully removing the straps and lying down, curling into Danny. Danny nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of Laura's head

"Definitely okay." They were quiet for a moment, Laura's thumb running circles on the back of one of Danny's hands "I can't imagine you shopping in a sex shop." She could tell Laura was blushing when she responded

"It was quite... An adventure. I did buy a few other things there, but you'll have to wait and see.


End file.
